


Dulce Venganza (Yaoi/Terror) (version hombre)

by LissaRizzo



Category: Slugterra
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi, rapefic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaRizzo/pseuds/LissaRizzo
Summary: Tres mejores amigos Eli, Twist y Junjie buscan un lugar tranquilo y pasivoen Nueva York para encontrar un departamento y puedan cumplir sus sueños.Todo iba muy ben hasta la semanas siguientes fueron un poco bajo con su nuevo departamentos y problema de dinero.Twist y Junjie tienen un secreto con Eli, pero un día desde entonces conocen a tres hermanos búlgaros y le ofrecen un trabajo a ellos.Pero no se imaginaban en llegar de maldito un infierno.En este momento, los tres nunca se imaginaban en llegar tan lejos de ser secuestrados, y muy lejano de su país."¿Crees que logrará escapar?"⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠RapeFicEs una versión de la película Dulce Venganza cambiando de roles mujer a hombre. Pero sera diferente que la película.Advertencia: No son aptos para menores de 13 años.Si no te gusta Yaoi/Gore/Terrorte recomiendo que no lea y retírate ¡Muchas gracias!.⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠ESTA OBRA YA ESTÁ REGISTRADA⚠Cualquier copia, traducción, adaptación o plagio será DENUNCIADO.Inicio: 26/08/2016Termina: ..... (?
Relationships: Eli Shane / slugterra





	Dulce Venganza (Yaoi/Terror) (version hombre)

**Author's Note:**

> Disfrútalo

**La Mudanza a Nueva York**

La mañana sonaba fresca, con el aire grabando cada rincón de aquel lugar. La casa Shane era completamente invadida por la familia, en el cuarto del hijo. Eli Shane se revolcaba entre las sábanas, desando que la escandalosa alarma callara. Era flojo, nadie se lo podría negar, pero el caso empeoraba más cuando de Escuela se perdió.

─ Ah no ... ¡Maldito reloj! ─bostezo─ quiero 5 minutos más ─Una vez cansado por el molesto ruido, el muchacho se levanta frustrado. Antes de agarra la dichosa alarma y tirarla contra el suelo. Aunque no parezca, era un flojo total que prefería pasarla acostado que sentado en un sillón.

─ Bien, ¡Bien! ¡Me levanto! ─Eli bostezo y luego de unos minutos fue al baño. Donde hizo sus deberes, luego de eso se vistió y bajo las escaleras. Donde sus padres ya estaban esperando. 

─ Buenos días hijo ─Eli sonrió, cuando su madre le dio un pequeño golpe con la cuchara marrón en su mano.

─ Me voy a la escuela ─ contestó Eli. 

─ ¿Tan temprano? ─ dijo Will con los ojos asombrados. 

─ Si ─ Dijo Eli. 

─ ¡Claro que no! Debes desayunar, no quiero que mi bebé se deshidrate por falta de vitaminas. ¡El desayuno es lo esencial! ─ gritó a todo volumen su madre. 

─ Descuida madre, allá comeré con mis amigos ─mencionó mientras saludaba a su padre con ademán que demostraba estar apresurado. 

Eli tomó su bicicleta y tuvo el recorrido que lo llevó al colegio. 

En aquel lugar hay variedades de chicos y chicas que cursan su último día de clases, terminan su último año de preparatoria.. 

El Peliazul se dirige a su salón de clases, donde encuentra a Junjie muy concentrado en su lectura. Eli se acerca con cautela y causa que Junjie salte del susto. 

─ ¡Buu! ─ 

─ ¡Eli no hagas eso! Estoy concentrado en leer el libro, por tu culpa casi me matas el suspenso ─Habló muy enfadado Junjie. 

─ Oh, lo siento Junjie no sabia, pero hoy será nuestro último día de clase, hermano ─le toma del hombro. 

─ Eh ─en las mejillas del chico de cabello oscuro, comienza a aparecer un pequeño sonrojo─ Sí Eli, hoy es nuestro último año, si Twist logra pasar a igual que nosotros. 

─ Claro que pasará ─habló con confianza, mientras Twist entraba al salón. 

─ Hola chicos, bueno, creo que están preparados ¿no? ─hablo él. 

─ Si, ¿Junjie ya tiene todo preparado para empacar nuestras cosas? 

─Todo listo, mis padres me dieron permiso para ir con ustedes, mudarnos a Nueva York juntos, ¿pero el tuyo Twist? 

─ También yo, ya estoy permitido y soy muy mayor que ustedes pero eso no importa, cumplimos nuestros sueños de vivir en un apartamento ─dijo Twist. 

─ Si, ya con esto encontraré algo que me guste, un trabajo espero que cuando nos mudemos podamos hacer una fiesta. ─Hablo Junjie con emoción. 

─ Sería divertido ─acotó Eli. 

─Para celebrar, necesitamos tomar una foto. ─Los tres se posicionaron frente a la cámara, mientras buscan una buena manera de salir, y toman la fotografía. 

─ No salimos tan mal ─dijo el peliazul mientras miraba la imagen. 

─ Oh vamos Eli, ¿no me viste? ¡Salí muy guapo! ─Habló Twist con un tono de ego. 

─ Ah... 

─ Solo porque eres el chico más guapo de la preparatoria ─dijo con tono burlón, el de cabello negro azabache. 

─ Si Junjie, lo soy, pero soy tu mejor amigo tonto, mejor dicho lo mejores. 

Más tarde, los alumnos incluidos a llegar a la graduación, los tres amigos fueron nominados en los mejores de las clases, las chicas de la institución iban a extrañar al guapo de Twist y el nerd de Junjie ya Eli, el más lindo y tierno. 

Luego de esa noche, el grupo de amigos regresó a sus hogares para terminar de empacar, por la mañana llegó los camiones de la mudanza y empezaron a cargar sus maletas.

─ ¡Oh, mi pequeño, no quiero que te vayas, siempre será mi bebé ─Elena abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo, deseando no soltarlo.

─ ¡Mamá! No, basta ─chilló Eli─ Yo ya no soy un bebé, puedo cuidarme solo e incluso de ti estoy pasando vergüenza enfrente de los vecinos ...

Su madre lo asfixia de cariño, con el sueño de no tener que soltarlo, cuando regresa a la realidad, suelta su pequeño, Se acerca a la última caja del montón y se acerca a su sucesor.

─ Se qué tienes que ir pero ... a ¿Nueva York? ¿En serio hijo? 

─Si papá, iré con mis amigos, es mi sueño estar en Nueva York. 

El hombre se quedó en silencio unos segundos, lo tenia le preocupaba el hecho de tener a su hijo tan lejos. 

─ Papá, no te preocupes por mí, estaremos bien, no quiero que mamá se altere mucho por mí, de hecho, ya soy grande, puedo cuidarme solo.

Will permaneció en silencio, contemplando las posibilidades y observando lo grande que estaba eli.

─ Además, ¿Qué podría salir mal? ─

─ Bueno, está bien, cuídate, y por favor, no causas problemas, ¿Sí?

Papá Gracias papá, eres el mejor, y no te preocupes por nada, te lo prometo, ¡Adiós! ... El muchacho salió corriendo hacia el camión para ir en busca de sus amigos.

Ocho horas en vuelo se hicieron extensas, pero valió la pena, cuando los tres bajaron de aquel avión y presenciaron su nueva ciudad, respiraron aire de Nueva York, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, tomaron un taxis que los llevaron a su hogar, su apartamento.

Ocho horas en vuelo se hicieron extensas, pero valió la pena, cuando los tres bajaron de aquel avión y presenciaron su nueva ciudad, respiraron aire de Nueva York, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, tomaron un taxis que los llevaron a su ...   
─Bien, ¡llegamos! Claexclamó con felicidad Eli.

─Ah ... ¿en serio es aquí? No parece muy agradable ─se quejó mientra miraba que una de las paredes estaba algo dañada, y la verdad, no parecía un lugar para nada acogedor.

─ ¿Eso importa? ¡Es nuestro! RubioEl rubio de un salto cae a la cama que se encuentra en la sala─ Que cómoda, perfecta para una larga siesta.

Esa ¡Esa es mi cama Twist! Vete ─se quejó el.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo ─habló Twist

Ent No entiendo porqué dejaré la cama aquí en la sala, supongo que debería estar en mi cuarto.

─Oh, lo siento, lo que pasa es que aquí solo hay dos cuartos, nada más.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos Eli !, ¿Dijiste que había tres habitaciones?

─ Así es, pero me equivoqué.

BDebiste haberlo dicho antes de mudarnos, ¿ahora deberé compartir con Junjie? Oel ojiagua responsable con enfado.

Junjie y Twist se dieron vuelta con los brazos cruzados sin mirarse de frente.

─Oh, vamos chicos, no sean tan malos conmigo y con ustedes, podemos compartirlos, nunca hemos peleado y somos mejores amigos ¿recuerdan?

Twist y Junjie se miraron en silencio con los brazos cruzados.

─ Por favor ─suplicó Eli a sus amigos.

─ De acuerdo ─contestaron al unísono.

─ Bién, así me gusta, ahora, a limpiar.

Empezaron a limpiar por la sala, luego los cuartos, acomodaron sus cosas y después de tres arduas horas de limpieza descansaron, una horas más tardes planearon una fiesta para ellos solos.

─Hola y perdón por la tardanza, estuve comprando, ¿Quieren vino o cerveza? ─interrogó Twist mientras sacaba de una bolsa ambas bebidas.

─Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Cervezas? ─preguntó Eli con algo de inocencia.

─ Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?, hey, chino, ¿quieres un poco? ─el rubio le entregó un vaso a Junjie.

─ Sí, y no me digas chino ─miro a su amigo─ ¿Jamás has bebido cerveza?

El Shane permaneció en silencio.

─ No me digas que es tú primera vez en tomar ─lo dijo burlón.

Apenas el rubio mencionó eso el peliazul recordó una vergonzosa situación que había pasado hace tiempo, lo dejó pasar y volvió la vista a sus amigos.

─ Bueno, será mejor que empecemos, entonces.

─ Está bien, sólo un trago.

Fue así como inició la noche, trago tras tragos.

─ ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! ─gritaban sus amigos al unísono.

No tardó mucho en caer al suelo.

─ ¡Despierta Tonto! ─Twist lo sacudió esperando a que despertara.

─ Dejalo, creo que bebió suficiente, mejor que siga durmiendo.

─ Mmm, Tengo una idea.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ Lo llevamos a su cama, y con el marcador, hacemos una obra de arte con su rostro porque, ¿va?

Junjie asintió con la cabeza y ambos llevaron a su compañero a la cama, ambos se ponen manos a la obra.

A la mañana siguiente.....

El chico se despierta, estirasus brazos y decide por fin levantarse de la cama, camina hacia el baño conalgo de pesadez y trata de abrir los ojos, pero la luz es fuerte, la resaca noes la mejor compañera en ese instante, cuando logra divisar el espejo, abre bienlos ojos, y grita espantado.

Los muchachos, los cuales se encontraban desayunando escucharon el grito de su amigo.

Los muchachos, los cuales se encontraban desayunando escucharon el grito de su amigo   
─ ¡Chicos! Vezesta vez Eli estaba más enfadado.

─Oh, oh ─mencionó preocupado Junjie.

─ Creo que ya se enojó con nosotros ─Habló con carcajadas Twist.

─ Él es mío ─pensó para sí mismo Junjie─ No creo que sea por tu broma, Twist.


End file.
